unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Subspace Emissary
'''The Subspace Emissary '''can easily be defined as the single most overatted mode in a Shame to ever be released. It acts as the story mode of the overrated shame Super Smash Bros. FAYUL, released in 2009. It follows the story of a group of unlikely heroes (the main characters being Mario obviously, Underwear Billy, and Dib) on their quest to save the planet from the Muffin invaders, lead by Marley the Muffin. Plot The Awesomespace Awesomesarry begins in a stadium floating in midair. Johnny C. and Mouser are introduced, and act as the referees of the stadium. Two contestants are seen preparing for a fight, Luffy and Underwear Billy. Luffy wins (obviously and unfortunately), and the sky blackens as a ship approaches from the sky. Pieces of wheat begin to form on the ground, producing enemies made of muffins. After a fight, Johnny, Mouser, Luffy, and Billy are attacked by Chris McLean, turning Johnny and Mouser into trophies in the process. Luffy is punched across the world, and the Ancient Muffinster is introduced, who plants an indestructable bomb in the middle of the stadium. Billy makes a hasty retreat, and everyone still in the stadium dies while McLean collects the Johnny C. and Mouser trophies. Billy joins your team in this level. On to level 2, we are introduced to Kenny the Shark, who is watching the fight. The Luffy trophy then destroys his house. He grudgingly revives Luffy as they are attacked by more muffin henchmen. After defeating them, The muffin minions fuse into Bruticus Maximus, After Kenny the Shark defeats him, the ship seen before is approaching the horizon, and Kenny decides to investigate while Luffy decides to join him. In this level, Luffy and Kenny join your team. Meanwhile, Billy, whom escaped the stadium using his star, falls out of the sky and lands into the Sea of Clouds. There, he meets Goose God, who team up to defeat the muffin henchmen around them. In level 4, The Rainforest, we see a small green alien running frantically from something. An arrow flies by him, and he trips over and knocks off his eye contacts, revealing him to be Zim. Dark Studious, who fired the arrow, appears in front of him to trophicate Zim, but he is cut short when Swan arrives. The two must fight him and when defeated, he escapes into the trees and sends muffin henchmen after them. Swan is turned into a trophy by Studious at the end of the level, who is taken by him. Zim decides to plan his vengeance on Studious for this reason. Zim joins your team in this level. In level 5, The Rocky Plains, Luffy and Kenny have finally reached the plains, where the Muffinship is heading off. They follow it, however, they must fight through the muffin henchmen on the plains first. At the end of the level, Luffy and Kenny attempt to chase down the Ancient Muffinster, but he escapes before they can catch on to him. In level 6, The Lake, Zim is out of breath from running through the forest and suddenly bumps into something. He sees that it is John Petrucci, whom is preparing to fight the first form of Hirudegarn, a boss. After defeating him, the two team up and proceed through the forest until they encounter a dark form of Studious. After the fake Studious is defeated, the real one appears and attempts to trophicate Zim and Petrucci, and they both take off, knowing they can't fight him. Category:Shames Category:Unfinished Page